megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Susano-o
Susano-o or Susanoo (スサノオ, Susanoo) is a recurring demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, , the powerful storm of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. All three were spawned from Izanagi, when he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi, the underworld. Amaterasu was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo from the washing of the nose. "Susanoo" is the shortened form that appears in . In , his name is written in long forms, which include Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Fool Arcana *[[Persona 3 FES|''Persona 3'': FES]]: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4: Magician Arcana *[3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Deity Race Profile ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Susa-no-O challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Ginza-Cho. He holds the Fire Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Susa-no-O appears as Masao Inaba's ultimate Persona in Megami Ibunroku Persona. In the North American release of Revelations: Persona, Susa-no-O is called Demo. It's Arcana is Chariot. ''Persona 3'' Susa-no-O appears in Persona 3 as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. He can only be fused after completing the S.E.E.S. Social Link, reaching level 76 and can only be obtained by fusing Orpheus, Legion, Ose, Black Frost, Decarabia and Loki in a Hexagon Spread in the Velvet Room. Persona 3 Portable Susano-o reappears in [[Persona 3 Portable|Persona 3 Portable]] again as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. Susano-o is listed twice under the Hexagon Spread, due to the fact that there are two versions Orpheus in [[Persona 3 Portable|Persona 3 Portable]]. One version is for the male route, and the other for the female route, though both versions are the same. ''Persona 4'' Susano-O serves as the ultimate Persona of Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4. However, his appearance is very different to his original one, probably as a result of sharing a similar model to Jiraiya. Instead of a disco uniform, it is replaced with a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, and red boots. His head is more shiny and the ears, shurikens on his face, and other details are gone, and replaced by a pair of yellow glasses or goggles with blue lenses. He also has a spinning ring around his body that looks like a sawblade with only the blade part. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery Image:SusanooMIP.jpg|Susa-no-O as he appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona Image:Susano-oP4.jpg|Susano-o as he appears in Persona 4 susanoo.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. susanoo2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Boltar.gif|Sprite of Boltar from DemiKids Susano-o.JPG|Susano-o as seen in Soul Hackers. Susano-o2.GIF|Susano-o from Megami Tensei Susano-o.GIF|Susano-o in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Susano-o3.GIF|Susano-o in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Susano-o5.PNG|Susano-o's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Susano-o.PNG|Susano-o in Giten Megami Tensei Susano-o4.PNG|Susano-o in Majin Tensei II hanamura_persona02.jpg|Susano-o in Persona 4 The Animation Susano o appears in P4A.jpg|Susano-o appears in Persona 4 The Animation Suasano-o Devil Survivor 2 (Both Screens).png|Susano-o in Devil Survivor 2. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Magician Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Fury Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Omega Race